


Barely Legal Guards

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Prison, Prison, Prison Sex, Prison guard, prison fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: Fresh out of high school and fresh into a job as a prison guard, Dean Ambrose, gets involved with the prison’s most feared inmate, Roman Reigns.What will happen after one night of blackmail that results in Dean, along with the others guards, being handcuffed to Roman and his crew for life?Will they plead guilty and accept their sentence or will they appeal?





	1. From Big Dog to Little Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I neither deny nor admit I may have quoted family guy.

It was lunchtime. Lunchtime meant officer Ambrose was on watch. Had to be at least a hundred and fifty, maybe even two hundred. The prisons were becoming more crowded by the minute. 

 

It was funny how Dean Ambrose, of all people, would end up on the _right_ side of the law. So many people, his mother included, thought he would be one of...

 

 

_Them._

 

 

 

Fucking criminals who thought they were above everyone else. No matter how big of a piece of shit they were, they still thought they mattered. They didn’t. Now Dean was stuck babysitting.  

Fresh out of high school and only the thing he was good at were keeping scum in check. In a way, it was a gift. He always taller and so strong for his age. When things got out of hand, he would be quick to end it. 

No surprise, the prisoners overlooked his abilities because of his age. They knew he was young. What many saw as fresh meat and easy to manipulate was really a force to reckoned with. A threat to everyone wearing a jumpsuit. A danger to all criminals. 

He wasn’t alone. There were Corbin and Zayn. Corbin was quick to violence and Sami was cunning. Dean was a little bit of both. Had already been a week and, no surprise, they were still seen as a joke to the inmates. “Just wait and see.” Dean often repeated to himself. The only thing that could keep him together. 

“Officer, Ambrose!” Great. Inmate 34891 wanted to be a pain today. Otherwise known as Roman Reigns. The young man didn’t know what Reigns was in here for and didn’t care. “Ambrose!” This time he shouts echoed through the cafeteria. Big booming voice for a big, scary looking guy. 

“What?” These fools demanded respect from anyone. Especially the guards. That whole _“I’ll show you respect if you show me respect”_ was bullshit. These men deserved nothing and got nothing in return. If one was dumb enough to give them an inch, they would take a mile. Maybe even two or three. 

“How old are you?” That question was a weird question. Anyone, inmate or citizen, could tell Dean was young. He was big for his age, but he still looked young. “Because you look like you’re about eighteen, nineteen years old.” His words landed on deaf ears. He wasn’t ignored completely. His dumbass question earned him a look of disgust from the guard who hated him most. 

“Ambrose.” He repeated, demanding an answer. “You ignorin’ me know-?” 

 

 

 

**“Down. Boy.”**

 

 

 

 

 

He called himself the Big Dog. The prison was his 'yard'. “Fuck him!” Dean repeated that more than “wait and see”. Reigns wanted to talk to Dean? Then so be it. 

“What was that?” He sat at his usual table, his boy, Balor, watched on with a grin. Oh, how Baron hated that grin and Dean grew tired of it too. 

“I said. **Down. Boy.** ” Now facing the bane of his existence, his fists balled and his eyes full of even more disgust. He got closer, now staring down Roman. “Be a good dog.” Roman titled his head as a curious canine would. “Final warning. Either _lay down_ or be _put down_. **Your choice.** ” He turned his back on Reigns. He always turned his back on people like Reigns. The Big Dog could go fuck himself. 

When he turned his back, it was the end of the discussion. Not for Roman. Instead, he reached out and grabbed a handful of Dean. A handful of his _ass_ that is. The guy wasn’t even decent enough to only give it a pinch. He grabbed it as if it _belonged_ to him. 

Dean froze, his back was turned to everyone, but he knew all eyes were on him. Not every day an infamous inmate groped a guard during chow time. 

“How can I stay down when my treat’s right in front of me?” He could hear that smirk and Balor snickering from behind. The Big Dog wanted to play? Then they would play. “You’ll make a great sweet boy.” Dean turned around, Roman’s hand let go. 

“Who’s the biggest, toughest guy in this yard? That you?” Smiling down at the man, his voice friendly, even seductive. 

“Is that even a question?” Roman shrugged it off since Dean was new. No sense in getting mad at the potential 'ducks'. “Who else-?”

**WHAM**

A force sent him into shock. Hitting him in the back of the head. Dean got out of the way just in time before Roman fell over on the floor. The criminal slowly turned to see the cause of his pain. 

_It was Corbin._

 

 

Holding a metal tray, the weapon in the ongoing attack. **“OUR YARD NOW, BITCH!”** He shouted at the top of his lungs with a sadistic smile on his face. Almost as if he enjoyed watching others suffer. He probably did. Knowing how Baron was, blood-curdling screams were music to his ears. 

 **“NOW, WHO’S THE FUNNIEST!?!”** His shouting continued until his eyes met with Balor. “Oh, I’ve been waitin’ all week for this.” Throwing the metal pan onto the ground, he cracked his knuckles to help prepare him for a fight.  

“Bring it on, _**son**_.” Getting up from his seat, Finn prepared to fight. His fists ready to hit and his eyes focused only on the tall boy. Only to be blinded by Dean’s pepper spray. Sure, they fought dirty, but these were prisoners. Convicted felons. The lowest of the low. They would have done the same thing if they were clever enough. Wasn’t long before Baron tackled the Irishman to the ground. Wasn’t long before Baron rained punches down on Balor. Even banging his head against the concrete floor. Blood everywhere. But Baron enjoyed it. Just like how Dean liked kicking Roman while he was down. Literally. 

All the inmates did was sit and watch. Things would only worsen if they were to get involved. 

Slamming his foot down on Roman's bleeding skull, Dean laughed. In the background, he could hear Baron’s fist connecting with Balor’s jaw. “You ain’t the Big Dog no more.” This time he was the one with the grin. 

 **_“You’re_ ** **_little bitch.”_ **


	2. End of Cuffing Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean delivers some news to Roman, inmate Rush announces it's Cuffing Season for the guards.

“Look who’s up from his latest ass kicking.” Instead of seeing the usual prison doctor, he saw his young attacker standing tall, his arms crossed and with the same damn grin. Probably didn’t leave Dean’s face even after Roman blacked out. “How ya feel? _Big dog?”_

 

“Yeah, like you even give a shit.” Looking away, a part of him wanting to focus more on the pain than on Dean.  

“What makes you think I don’t?” He could _hear_ the grin. “I don’t know what I’d do without _you.”_

“Your manipulation needs work.” Looking back at the young boy. He was lucky Roman was handcuffed to the bed or else his hands would be wrapped around Dean’s neck. He thought if it was Corbin, all that would do was make the guard erect. “The trick is to start with dumb guys and if that ass of yours is as good as it looks, go for the insecure ones.” 

 

“Manipulating’s your kind’s job.” Still had that grin. 

 

_“My kind?”_ His brows raised. “You mean Samoans?” He wasn’t offended. A racist prison guard wasn’t a big deal. Hell, it was almost expected.  

“Samoans?” He traded in his grin for a confused look. “You mean you’re not Spanish?” 

“No, baby, I’m-...” Taken back by Dean’s confusion, shooting him a look. “You thought I was Hispanic?!” 

“Specifically Mexican either that or a light-skinned black guy.” His confusion was washed away with his list of interest. "But no. I mean convicts."

“Ambrose.” It was time to end the chit chat. The big dog had to send a message and now. No one disrespected Roman and got away with it. **“This isn’t over.”**

 

“It’s _been_ over, ** _little bitch._** ” Dean wasn’t backing down. But the inmate wanted him to stay strong. The stronger he was, the more pleased he would be once Dean broke. “I’m the big dog now.” 

“Why’d you even come here? Where’s the doctor?” Looking around for the missing medical team. Why was he left with the man who attacked him and Balor? Sure, the prison was low on staff but they could at least have Zayn watch Roman. Not Dean! 

“To let you know you’ll be in the hole for a month once the doc stitches you up.” 

 

“Of course.” There was no point trying to fight it. All they had to say was Roman groped Dean and Corbin came to the rescue. They wouldn’t get fired if anything that gets Corbin a raise. 

 

 

 

**___________**

 

  

 

 

It hurt but it wasn’t broken. It shocked some of the nurses, even the doctor. But it took more than a few punches to break Finn’s jaw. “Guess I’m made of something different.” He thought as the silence consumed him.

It wasn’t alarming but instead relaxing. When Roman wasn’t around, he preferred solitary. 

Roman was the only one he could trust. The others were a waste of time. Plus, Roman actually gave a shit about him. 

"Well, look who landed himself in the hole!” The silence was interrupted by a familiar voice. A very  _annoying_  familiar voice peeking through the tray slot. 

“What is it, Rush?” Lio Rush. The constant pain in Finn’s ass, besides Corbin, and a known coward. “Fuck off and go call your boyfriend.” Lying on his bed with eyes staring at the ceiling. 

“Just for that, no punch for you!” He said as if it would hurt Finn. It was like a mother telling a child he couldn’t have dessert. 

 

“I don’t drink it anyway, dumb fuck.” 

 

“You better be nicer to me, Balor!” The little man demanded. “I’m not only your food source but drink source, company and your only connection to the outside world.” It was no secret he thought very highly of himself. Wouldn't be shocking if he was in love with himself. 

“Rush, we’re both locked up.” He deadpanned, not giving Lio the satisfaction of earning an annoyed look. “How are you connected to outside?” Rush wasn't anything special. He was a former bitch. Well, he still was by heart but his boyfriend, Lashley, got released. He promised to visit Lio once he got out. Weeks had passed and still no Bobby. Leaving Lio to fend for his own. 

“Man, just you wait!” He laughed. Obviously, meant he was up to no good.

 

 

 

_"Imma cuff me one of these guards!"_

 

 

 

 

"What?" That got Finn's full attention. Making him sit up from his bed. What was he rambling on about now?

"I'll probably go after Zayn." His smirk now spread from ear to ear. "If that don't work, then maybe Corbin. The scary ones are the easiest to break." Now, he was getting cocky. He probably told his plan to half the joint. Word would ultimately reach the staff. 

"Pretty sure Zayn's off limit and Corbin would rather cause pain and suffering than love."

"Love?!" Rush scoffed his smirk now a look of disgust. "Shit! This ain't about love. It's about power!" His look of disgust didn't stay for long. "Don't worry, once I'm done with Corbin, he's all yours." 

 

 

"I'd like to see you try. **Little man.** " 

 

 

Finn held back a laugh once he saw Lio turn around and jump at the sight of Baron. "I give you one simple job and you think it's a chance to gain power?" Stepping closer to the inmate, watching the man shake before him. "The only reason you got this job was because of me! Ambrose wanted you all to **starve!** " 

"Yes, sir! Ambrose sure is evil and-and you're an angel!" 

"Now you're making fun of my friend?" 

"No! No, I swear!" He had to come up with a lie quick. Baron was staring him down with dark eyes which usually meant someone was in for a beat down. "We were just talking about how...love! That's right! Love! Is stronger than _any_ physical being, babe!"

**"You little fuck!"** It was all over at that point. "Did you really just call me **BABE!?!** " His hand went for his baton, only took a second to free it from his belt. "I'll tell you what's stronger than our physical beings! It's this club!" Striking the metal stick across Rush's face. The little man went down instantly. Finn watched the young man strap his baton back in place but the confined inmate wasn't going to let the guard leave without saying goodbye.

 

 

“Hey, babe.”

 

 

**“FUCK YOU!”**  

 

 

“Love you too!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prison Slang and Meaning
> 
> Duck: A correctional officer who’s seen as gullible, easily manipulated or bribed to smuggle in contraband. Also refers to a correctional official who reveals personal information about other prison staff to inmates.
> 
> Sweet Boy: Pretty much means inmate's bitch, prison bitch.


End file.
